Diesel engines may have different firing orders depending on the make and model of the engine. Firing order in a diesel engine can be described by sequentially naming the injectors in the order they fire, rather than describing the injector by its location on the engine. For example, in an eight injector engine the firing order may be 12345678 even if the injectors are not physically arranged in such order. Firing order may alternatively be designated according to location of the injector being fired. For example, in an engine that has eight injectors, the firing order may be designated 13246587, identifying the first injector as firing first, the third injector as firing second, the second injector as firing third, and so on.
It is known to turn off an injector in a non diesel engine in order to conserve fuel. However, currently, if a diesel engine has a single injector that is not firing the engine will shake. Thus there is a need for an invention that eliminates the shake in a diesel engine when an injector is turned off.